Deal With The Devil
by bon-mot tosser
Summary: After years of learning epic romances don't exist, an unlikely alliance begins to form as the Upper East Side and Brooklyn have to help each other to get what they want. Season 4 AU.


_Author's Note: I've been thinking about a new fic for a while because I knew Blair Meets Brooklyn was coming to an end sooner or later, and I love writing AU's with a canon backstory because I think it's so much funner that way. I know Dair has a great arc in season 4, but I thought that it would be fun to write a new one._

_Also, to be quite frank, I like writing new stories to see if I can handle new plot lines. I wasn't really happy with how Blair Meets Brooklyn was written and I hope when I end it in the next one or two chapters, I can do the couple justice. I'm going to attempt to write more detail and to not get lazy with my plots because I just don't think it's fair to the couple and to myself for not pushing! Anyway, enough about me. Now onto the backstory!_

_In this fic, Blair has come to terms that Eva really is the best fit for Chuck and that gives her the strength to move on from what she realized was an abusive relationship. Months later, she realizes "always have, always will," does have a meaning and will do whatever she can to salvage what she threw away in season 2._

__**"I miss my friend Nate, Dorota,"** Blair Waldorf tells her old confidante.

It's not the first time she's said these words, but she never thought she'd hear them come out of her own mouth again after high school ended. Coming back from Paris, she had lost yet another boyfriend to another beautiful blonde and all she wanted was someone to talk to.

"I feel like I've made a mistake," she sighs, taking another sip of her coffee. Parisian coffee was the best, but there was nothing more comforting than coffee made by the woman who's made it for her for the past 10 years. "Maybe, maybe prom night wasn't the end like I said. I hate to admit it, but I've been thinking about that night for ages. Ever since it happened... I just thought Chuck and I were inevitable. The two most deranged, well-dressed teenagers on the Upper East Side. But then again I think every boyfriend is my one and only epic love."

Dorota doesn't want to say anything because guys are like phases for girls like Blair and Serena. For Blair it's one month Chuck and the month day Nate. And with Serena it's one _day _Nate and the next _day _Dan and the _day _after that, Tripp... and well, with Serena, the list can go on. Speaking of...

_Gossip Girl Blast_

_ Rise and shine Upper East Siders.  
Looks like history always has a way of repeating itself...  
And twice for this beautiful blonde.  
I hope Paris didn't take all the romance out of you.  
Because D and N are still waiting for their answer.  
Who will it be? _

_ Let's see who's better at playing the waiting game.  
Tick tock, S._

_ -Gossip Girl_

__"Oh right, I almost forgot. All the boys here are in love with Serena!" Blair groans bitterly.

She thought that spending Spring Break with Serena in Paris would make their bond stronger than ever, but it only reminded her that Serena gets all the guys while Blair is stuck reading some book at a cafe or observing Monet in the Louvre. But that doesn't mean she wants to start any fights. After her breakup with Chuck, she could use all the friends she can keep.

**Dan Humphrey waits outside of the Palace Hotel **with a handful of flowers.

"C'mon you have to come out sometime," Dan tells himself, checking his phone again to see where Serena is on Gossip Girl's spotted map.

It said she arrived at the Palace Hotel hours ago, but he knows Serena doesn't stay inside on Saturday nights. Especially when break is over, she gets a lot wilder knowing she has to tame herself down for school.

"Waiting for someone?" someone asks from behind him. Sure enough, Nate Archibald is beside him with an even bigger bouquet of flowers. "Pink roses are her favorite," he says with a smirk, looking at Dan's own pathetic attempt at creating a bouquet.

_"It's all in friendly competition"_ the boys have to remind themselves. Even if the two friends were fighting over the same girl. The same girl who's been the girl of their dreams for as long as they can remember. Never mind that most boys in New York can say the same thing about Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Dan nods at Nate's question and looks back at the entrance. "I've been waiting here for half an hour already. Maybe she's not in-"

"Serena!" Nate exclaims as Dan is too distracted by his own rambling to even notice Serena just stepping out of the hotel. "I've been waiting here for half an hour!" while Serena's back is turned to Dan in Nate just smiles directly at him, mouthing the words "thank you," for stealing Dan's story. "But _you_ are worth it."

The curly haired boy glares at him. "That's funny because I was the one waiting here while you just stepped out of that town car." He points to the town car as proof that Nate is lying.

Serena looks at Nate for an explanation although she's amused at the boys' fighting over her.

"I kept it here because..." _C'mon, Nate, think of something good. _"I wanted you to come with me right away to get some grilled cheese and truffle sandwiches. Your favorite. And you deserve the best after coming back from a place like Paris. Like these pink roses!"

Serena can't help but giggle. He knows her so well. Nate dating her best friend for practically their whole lives has everything to do with it, but it's still sweet that Nate remembers all the small details. It's rare for him.

She looks at Dan. "Those flowers are lovely too, Dan."

He looks at his own hand, forgetting that he had brought some of his own for her. "Yeah, they're from my garden," he says embarrassed as he hands it to her. Some of the stems are crushed because of the pressure of his hand watching Nate fawn over Serena.

She smells them and kisses him on the cheek. "They're beautiful, Dan. We'll hang out tomorrow?"

He smiles in defeat and nods. "Of course. Tomorrow."

Serena genuinely smiles back at Dan and gets in the car with Nate.

"Nate, you know I can't turn down grilled cheese and truffle!" is all he can hear before the chauffeur closes the door and drives them away.

"Upper East Side: 1. Brooklyn: 0."

Dan jumps at the unexpected voice coming from behind him. "What is it with you people? Do you over-privileged kids get off on creeping up behind people and giving them heart attacks?!" he asks in anxiety, running his hand through his curly brown hair.

Blair rolls her eyes at this. No wonder Serena complained about him so much. All he does is point the differences between them. Not that Blair was any different with him. "Do you inner-city kids get off on losing to everyone else and playing victim al the time?"

Dan scoffs. "Blair, it's Brooklyn. Not Harlem."

"Same difference," Blair says, making a swatting motion with her hand as if she's shooing away the subject. "What I want to know is: aren't you tired of losing to the Upper East Side? Most of all, aren't you tired of losing Serena?"

He squints at her. What is she trying to get at?

"You need to stop letting Archibald win!" she shouts, making him jump again.

Dan takes a few steps back from the crazy girl before responding. "I'm not letting anybody win and I am not playing victim, Blair! Didn't you see what just happened?"

She purses her lips. "All I saw was Nate lying and getting away with it using his good looks and charms and you just standing there not even putting up a goddamn fight! Wah wah, Humphrey! So you can't afford truffles. You could have offered her a Brooklyn escape at the local dump or whatever you two used to do on your dates back in high school!"

Dan is silent for many reasons. Firstly, because she insulted him about three times in the matter of a few seconds. Secondly, because it seems like she's actually trying to _help _him win Serena and, if he doesn't _**clearly**_ remember, she said that the couple being together was vomit-inducing. Thirdly, did she just say local dump?

"I can help you get her back, if you want," she offers bluntly.

Dan thinks about it for a minute. She could be helpful. After all, Serena is her best friend. Wait. He couldn't actually be thinking about letting Blair Waldorf help him! He shakes his head. "No," he shakes his head even more rigorously when he says it the second time. "No. Doing anything with you can't be right. Any thought in your head is probably morally wrong!"

"Oh, you don't have to flatter me, Humphrey. I'm already offering my assistance." Blair gives him a fake smile, knowing that whatever he says won't change the fact that his best chance of winning Serena is with her help. No matter how "morally wrong" he thinks it is. As if something morally right would give him a chance against Nate Archibald for someone like Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Dan points his finger at her. "You are pure evil."

Her fake smile turns into a glare. "Don't push it."

He shakes his head again as he starts talking. "If Serena is going to pick me over Nate, it's because she loves me more than him. I don't need your help – or your schemes, – Blair."

Blair rolls her eyes and slides her Chloe sunglasses from the top of her head onto the bridge of her nose. "You say that now, Humphrey, but you'll be on my foyer begging on your knees for my help. And trust me. I won't be surprised when you are."

Dan sighs in relief when she's gone. Even a ten minute conversation with Blair Waldorf is enough to get him exhausted.

**"Are you okay, son?"** Rufus finally asks him.

They've been sitting in the same position for twenty five minutes, drinking coffee and eating waffles, but none of them have said anything. It's an awkward situation only because they haven't talked much over Spring Break. Rufus with Lily and Dan with Milo and all, but even Rufus knows it has to be important if Dan actually called him for brunch to talk.

Dan takes a sip of his coffee before answering. "Yeah, dad, why wouldn't it be?"

Rufus gives him a look.

"Can't a son just call his father to sit and eat?" he asks defensively.

"Dan you called me. I'm her," he states, setting his coffee down on the table. "I'm just worried because the last time we talked, you weren't so happy with me."

Dan looks away, knowing it's all true. He did call his dad here because he needed to talk. "I know you might not understand this, but I'm in love with Serena, dad."

"I think all of the Upper East Side understands that, son," he laughs.

Dan ignores that comment and continues. "But you'd think after all we've been through, she keeps picking another guy over me and I don't know why! Before she left for Paris, she told me she loved me, but how can she go galavanting with a new guy every night in Paris and come back, act like everything is okay, and still not be able to decide between Nate and me! Nate is one of my best friends and all, dad, but the only thing they have in common is Blair Waldorf.

Dan nods understandingly. "How do you know that's true, Dan? The two might have a lot in common. Have you ever hung out with them... together?"

Of course his dad has to look at the situation as a third party outsider with no interest in who ends up with who instead of being on Dan's side and telling him to kick Nate's ass for the woman he loves. Then again, he didn't have to do that for Lily. He just had to wait for the other guy to die!

"No, dad, I haven't. And I'm not planning on just sitting there and watch Nate trick Serena into picking him with his charm and good looks!" Dan slams his empty mug on the table and stands up with confidence.

Rufus is taken aback. Where did all of this come from? He knew he hated the Upper East Side and 99% of the people, places, and things in it, but Nate was his good friend.

"I'm not going to wait 40 years until she's married 10 times and her last suitor dies before she picks me, dad."

When Dan leaves after his outburst, Rufus gets a call from Lily.

"Rufus, hi. How was your talk with Dan? Is he going to get out of that loft and move in with us?" she asks hopefully.

Although Lily keeps her distance with all of her children, she does want to make everybody feel like they're a part of the family. Dan living in Brooklyn won't allow that, though.

Rufus chuckles at his wife's question and shakes his head no. "No, no, he just wanted to sit down and talk. After _that _talk the only way he's moving into the Palace is if he moves into Serena's room."

"Oh," is all she can say. She's thankful they're on the phone so that Rufus can't see the disgusted look on her face. She doesn't understand why Rufus doesn't talk Dan out of this idea of being with Serena. Only God knows how many times she has to tell Serena.

_"You share a brother, for goodness sakes!" Lily exclaims._

_ "I told you that Dan and I were forever and you went and married his father!" Serena shouts back._

_ Lily purses her lips and tilts her head. "Maybe because it's hard to believe that when you go off with a new guy every other week!"_

"Don't worry, Lily, he'll come around sooner or later. He has to. It's you and me now, Lily," Rufus comforts.

She sighs. "I know I just want us to be normal."

Rufus laughs at this. "I don't think Brooklyn and Upper East Side sounds normal to anyone."

**Blair sits in her bed with a blue face mask on, reading teen vogue.** Unlike Serena, preparing for school next week doesn't consist of going to clubs and getting wasted every night. She has to look perfect to feel perfect and with Serena joining her in Columbia, God knows she needs to feel perfect to keep from having a mental breakdown in this silent competition with her best friend.

There's a gentle knock on the door and Blair sets her magazine down. "You can bring my tea in now, Dorota!"

But it isn't Dorota who opens the door.

"Should I get on my knees now or later?"

_ Sometimes history does have a way of repeating itself._

_ XOXO,_

_ Gossip Girl_

_Author's Note: hope you like where this is going. Seems pretty predictable from here, but trust me – I'll keep it interesting! ;) Please leave reviews with comments and suggestions! I love to hear your feedback!_


End file.
